Corrupt Feds and an honest Judge and Lawyer
by Andysaurus
Summary: Sullivan does not find the FBI file, but Costello still wants rid of Billy.
1. Chapter 1

After an opening conversation which was quite meaningless as the lawyer obtained with Maddy's help did not know the true facts, Billy decided that he had to trust the lawyer, but... Billy leaned over and whispered to the lawyer, "We may be being listened to; so it's illegal but - some of the charges made against me are fake and I know why. Costello, who I worked for, does deals with corrupt Fed's and uses them to remove threats ... like me."

The lawyer seemed somewhat shocked.

Billy continued "Captain Queenan, **my real boss** and now dead, found conformation of this. You need a subpoena to get any evidence from Queenan's office at the State Police Headquarters. Find Staff Sergeant Dignum - he ran out on me but if you tell him that Staff Sergeant Sullivan, or someone close to him, is responsible for Queenan's murder he may be willing to help me. If not, get another subpoena and get my secret Police Employment Record from the Police Staff Database. In fact do that first of all. I have the password. And have a, ... trustworthy, senior cop or cops witness it all, if only for the trial. Only if they agree to help me can you tell them everything - what I know about the Fed's and Sullivan, Costello's Mole, is dynamite."

Finally, and after Billy had repeated everything more slowly, the lawyer agreed and left the interview room.

The listening Fed's were not happy, but did not dare to question the lawyer about what had been said. "Anyway", said Supervisor Morris to Agent Connolly, "Costegan's record speaks volumes".


	2. Chapter 2

A week later and Billy was at court. Fortunately for Billy, so far the Fed's had wanted Billy held in solitary, so the risk of an encounter with any of Costello's prison killers for hire was minimal.

After the prosecution had finished giving its evidence, Billy's lawyer stood up and addressed the Judge rather than the court. After "sarcastically" stating that the prosecution charges were a mixture of truth, lies and dammed lies, he presented the Judge with the FBI surveillance folder subpoenaed from Queenan's office; besides pictures of Supervisor Morris and Agent Connolly exchanging brown envelopes (including cash maybe?) with Costello, it included a signed statement from Billy which clarified Costello's dealings with the FBI.

The Judge was not amused to realise that the two FBI agents making the charges might, possibly, be using his court to engineer a miscarriage of justice. He was even less amused when the Lawyer presented him with Billy's police employment record and called on an embarrassed Captain Ellerby to verify it.

Ellerby had wanted to avoid having to deal with detestable undercover operatives, now he had been landed in it as the Judge was not amused to learn that Billy was part of an abandoned undercover operation and had been hung out to dry. Never mind that the ***** Fed's had been screwing the cops, probably for years ...

The Judge then said that Ellerby had acted negligently, without loyalty to an junior officer, and that the FBI operation, using tainted agents, "stank"; he would be contacting the Central FBI authority.

Next the Judge ordered the prosecution lawyer to study the FBI folder with it's potentially incriminating photographs. Their lawyer had nothing to say, in fact the sharp faced bitch looked embarrassed. Two of the FBI operatives present looked scared - the Judge had been looking at them.

Case Dismissed!


	3. Chapter 3

The lawyer then spoke to Ellerby and said that if he wanted information on Costello's Mole, who was going by the name of Staff Sergeant Sullivan, then Ellerby would have to protect Billy from the Fed's and pay him, or the papers would hear of how the State Police treated their undercover officers. Despite his (mutual) distrust of Billy, Ellerby knew that he would have to reinstate Billy if he wanted to get to the truth of all this.

Ellerby phoned a capable staff sergeant who was in charge of admin. work and told him to pick up Billy when he was released and take him to Police HQ for immediate reinstatement. Then he was to get Billy's full report, put him safely in uniform and for now set him to work "making the tea".

The big question would then be, how to screw the Fed's and put the heat back on Costello.

The FBI agents felt that the sky had fallen in and that they were now on very thin ice. Had Costello screwed them?


End file.
